


【VD】国度和故事

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. 我们从这里出发

但丁热得打了个哈欠，他懒洋洋地把手搭在桌缘，从窗口慢吞吞爬来的风搅和有一点点菠萝、碎冰碴和深埋的核桃的味道，甜得让他的脑子像一只在黄昏时刻蹿涌进荒草间的跳跃鼯鼠一样发懵。

他们在中午吃了一点番茄、白豆瓤、洋葱和马铃薯做的冷汤和淡盐面包，除此之外维吉尔似乎对夏天仍旧浑然不觉。

但丁对着他哥哥仍旧严实密裹的大衣轻哼，“尼禄邀请我们参加孤儿院的落成仪式。”

“那是三天之后，以及，为免你被热昏的蠢脑袋忘记——”维吉尔神色不耐地翻过一页纸，仿佛对除开他膝上的那本书外的一切都缺乏专注，“——我们还有阎魔刀。”  
“但你知道，”但丁从桌缘伸出手，摩擦桌面的指甲触碰到一点松木屑，“我们还是应该早点出发。”

维吉尔闻言抬头，审视地瞥了一眼他狡黠的兄弟。

从很小时候起，但丁打算做点什么可能会被指责的不大不小的坏事——至少以绝大部分成年人的眼光来看，那的确不算好事——就是这幅模样，等到他再大一点、大到足够拿起叛逆在燃烧般的野原上弄出点大声响的时候，但丁会首先偷偷地犯一半的错，然后在晚餐前伸出手搂握维吉尔的小臂，试图半哄半骗地把他哥哥拉入他的小世界里一起干余下的那一半。

仿佛是严丝合缝地折叠起遥远的过去，维吉尔如今再次合上书本，他微微皱眉，“你又做了什么？”

但丁偷偷拧了个鬼脸，然后冲他哥哥快活地比划起手，就好像在此刻、在这个炎夏酷暑的午后，一切蒸腾筛淀出的好气味都被他掬在掌心。

“我搞到了一辆车。”他说。

-

维吉尔不太意外地看着但丁摊开的手中露出的一把暗红色的钥匙。

他们过去也有一把这样的钥匙，属于伊娃从一家二手车行买来的真皮内饰的淡紫色老式西马龙，它的前任主人用一小根象牙花上好几个月的时间雕剔出了柄头。她在早晨或者黄昏的时候开上它去买一点精制糖、粗盐、面粉以及小麦芯粉，或者满载一些新鲜的贝类和鱼，在它的后备箱的胡桃木底板下面偶尔会装有一把579mm长的枪管的油松杆猎枪，她也把它放到后座上，沿着银色水库的边缘驾去森林的中央深处猎灰额麻雀、蓝橘颈羽的雉鸡，以及春天的时候吃橡果、饱垂浆果和坠落蜂巢的发情野猪。

在某个应该开始熏鲑鱼的退潮月，但丁瞧准了伊娃去图书馆归还诗集和一打鬼怪故事的日子，他踮着脚趾从书房里偷来那根小巧的象牙，然后像一只鬼鬼祟祟的野兔崽子一样钻进了他哥哥午睡的薄毛毯。

“维吉尔！”不怀好意的毛躁兔子跳到他兄长的腰上，和现在一样快活而故作神秘地在他哥哥耳边小声说话，就像是发现了一大片新鲜野沃的秘密胡萝卜地，“跟我去个新地方！”

男孩苍白的手腕上挂着的那串系有储藏室、酒窖和象牙的钥匙的银圈像牛蒡籽敲击荆棘丛一样长久地敲击着维吉尔的神经。

他站起来，把书放到沙发上，褐色台几顶面摆着的绿植在古朴的封面上印出几条斜狭的沟壑般的长影。

放纵但丁坐上驾驶位是维吉尔在那天犯下的第一个错，他兄弟骨血里淌着的恣意和随飒让他在驰越松林的一路上握不紧方向盘并喋喋不休地谈论那个“新地方”。

一条活动的河水，像是山坳隘口的积雪融出的尘埃，我们可以在水岸钓鱼。男孩搜刮着肚皮里的一切形容词，他的确很高兴同他哥哥分享一片神秘、私隐，人迹乏绝的土地。那里的柳丛边还有一股又酸又甜的气味，可能是掉落的榛芒和苹果。

靴子把地板踩出些沉闷的“啪嗒”声，维吉尔停住迈向门口的脚步微微偏头看了一眼他懒洋洋、仍旧把半个身体的重量都压在桌上的弟弟。

“你居然不说些什么吗？”但丁站起身，显然很惊讶他老哥这次选择默认他的提议而非责修，维吉尔甚至多了那么一点耐性在门前等待着他跟上来，“比如账单和计划外花销之类......”

他的弟弟如今身量修长，体态匀称，那辆充满莳萝和薄荷气味的淡紫色西马龙的驾驶座对他来说甚至会显得过分窄小。维吉尔转身，用食指和拇指起摩擦冰凉的刀镡。但他乱糟糟漾在滚烫阳光里的熠闪银发仍旧像一团起宕的波涛，红透的耳垂在其中柔韧地伏涌咕哝。

至于那天的第二个错，则是他不该过分专注于但丁生动地拨挥桦叶罅缝透出光的手指，将男孩对一条奔流河水的所有描述都当作诗歌一样听得入神，以至于忘记了他们当时的年纪，忘记了但丁在手舞足蹈的同时还在努力用脚趾够住油门、离合和刹车。

因此维吉尔果断地用阎魔刀朝前一挑，让他弟弟手里的钥匙落到自己手上，“我开车。”

“嘿！就那么一次！”但丁不满地说。

“你撞倒了五丛玫瑰架，还有一棵松树，”维吉尔颇为严苛地指出，除开对这些新鲜、可怜的植物的损伤外，他弟弟还淌了一脸的血，“而那辆车，它从长满苔藓的树桩上被移出来之后也同样彻底报废。”

“老天啊！”他抱怨道，“你要记多久！”

我记得很多事。维吉尔推开门，太阳猝然照耀到他的身上。在那些被痛苦的锁链牢牢禁锢的长久沉默里，某种蚂蚁般的声音开始尝试啃噬他的本性、声音和其他一切，而为了抵抗这些，他只能艰难地思考自己能留下些什么。

所有记忆、一些愤怒和不甘酿就的咕哝溯水，它们蜿蜒流淌、一直清澈并永不蒸腾。

我记得很多事。维吉尔想。比如但丁那时候并没有哭，他微笑了，然后用白色的衣袖拧开额角的血液，仍旧滔滔不绝地对维吉尔描述着那条河流，一条闪光的河流，他是这么说的，还有春天解融的浮冰，直到伊娃怒气冲冲地从长满绿苔、矮松和黄春菊的小径走过来。

-

“妈妈是怎么讲的？”但丁敲了敲红色的车顶说，快要熄火的太阳仍灼辣地燃烧着，他老哥拉开另一边车门把阎魔刀安置在了后座，“她扛着猎枪，把我们从驾驶座揪出去，看了看你和我的伤口，然后抿起嘴：‘你们两个需要负起责任。’。”

她说这话的时候背上那杆猎枪的毛穗阴影在风里像尘埃一样轻轻动着，手里捏住一只死去的成年野雁和一打散发出陈旧气味的书本，禽类乌黑的细绒长颈同硬质书封一道被捆扎到一块，它们紧紧挨着女人的脚踝，站在山楂果落满的、覆盖有深深苔藓的岩石上，绿色的地衣从石缝开始蔓生，就像她是河流的源头。

“我们后来赚了一整罐的硬币，”但丁把手伸出窗外。起初的一段路程很顺利，他从副座的椅子下边摸出一副墨镜，酷暑溽热被道路两旁高大的榕树树荫消弭遮蔽，维吉尔把方向盘往右打，他们正在离开城市，道路两盘的红榉和槭枫飞速地向后掠去。直到天空变得更加容易被看清，鹰鹃的声音取代了人类的谈话，浮浪从地面升起离开，成百上千的沉默尘埃横亘在绿色的山脉的峰面，点缀着白边般的消融雪线，它们越来越高，以至于近在眼前；铃铛蟾蜍淹在长覆饱满怒放莲花的池塘里发出气冲冲的叫声，冰冷山灰般的新鲜的空气和叶子的涩味被搅和进风罅，当但丁朝着它捏拢手掌时，就会掬到一点染在指头上，“记得那个吗，洗碗和整理书柜？”

“它们中有五分之三是我赚来的，”维吉尔纠正道，“除开这个，你还打碎了一只妈妈喜欢的花瓶。”

好吧。但丁不情愿地承认，他在副座的皮垫上挪了挪屁股，轻声哼哼，窗外新漫起的月亮在他自然摊开的手指间闪烁着微光。在家务这点上你是比我厉害。

“但在那些之前，”维吉尔说。在一摞摞硬币、肥皂水和散乱的诗本，以及他弟弟躁动的头发和那堆碎瓷片之前，“她首先带我们去了河边。”

-

维吉尔将车驶上亘绵坦原上的松柏路，橡胶发出一些轻微的摩擦声，他调整了一会儿后视镜，一群棕腹鹟在他们身后用小小有力的爪子牢牢抓住在几万年前便下沉的大地，它们头也不抬地跳跃在闪闪发光的剪股颖丛里边啄取虫卵，并且从不把任何东西当回事。一条水流从它们的亮蓝色羽毛擦过的隘口咕哝出来，变得又窄又深，蜿蜒经过吞咽寒冷地梅的卵石河床，然后随着山势更迭同公路一起宽阔奔涌起来。

“我们今晚应该吃点鱼，”但丁凝视了一会儿那条河然后宣布道，他拍了拍车窗，接着扭头热切地看着他的哥哥，玻璃在他背后呜咽地晃动了几下，“只需要几根树枝和一架火。”

维吉尔不知道自己是否仍旧在犯错，但丁在该隐和他的荆棘底下看起来就像一只饥肠辘辘的毛茸兔子。他停下车，把它开进坦原草甸里，直到逼近河水的边缘。

“你今天怎么这么好说话？”他弟弟把那副墨镜推下来地露出眼睛故作惊讶地瞧着他，就像兔子对着突然出现的苜蓿草丛警惕地竖起耳朵，“你把我老哥藏到哪里去了，就我那个傲慢、冷酷又无情的老哥。”

维吉尔轻笑，他推开了车门。但丁起先跟着他哥哥走了几步，随后便立刻决定他要待在原地，然后盘腿坐在草甸上，等着鱼的牙齿或者山喜鹊的翅膀懒洋洋地擦过他的手。

他们现在离河流很近，就像过去一样近。岩石和河水里弥漫着短促的枭声，死去的鸟的羽毛在黄昏时候看起来就像一团雾，它们绕着静寂的山脉旋转，落到开花的石楠和其他的白色小花上，日光在浅水中央长满狸藻的湿苔石上裂敛起最后一丝瞿光。

伊娃在河流边捏紧她儿子们稚嫩、尚且充满不确定性弧度的下颌，用手帕蘸起一点水擦干净男孩们已经愈合但仍沾有血渍的脸，慢慢地告诉他们星星变成水花用它们发光的尘屑滋养土壤的故事。

那么鱼就是小偷！但丁一边说，一边用他光裸的小脚踝划开水纹，他哧哧笑起来，因为他成功地把他挽起袖子站在浅水里哥哥泼了一身水，这让那条肥嫩的白边鲟从大一点点男孩的手里溜走，然后迅速掩进水草里消失了。

维吉尔踩住冰冷的浅水，就像踩住它们以往流经的碛痕。一条鱼正从边缘的岩缝里探出头，恍然不觉地游到他的靴子边缘啃食狸藻的淡紫色花苞。这条白边鲟曾经可能成为过一滴水，沾覆在一个酩酊大醉的舵手的书本上，奋力驶往蓝色的巨大冰川，在深渊凝结成雪花，被红色的烛焰蒸发，从残破的云上坠下来，直到今天回归到河流源头。

但丁抱来了一点渴死的灌木丛，然后很轻易地就点着了它们，燃烧出的烟带着一股覆满苔藓的雨滴的干燥苦味。他靠着篝火坐下，朝他提着几条鱼从河流边缘走过来的哥哥指指天空。

“它们改变了吗？”但丁问。

“她那天说她梦见我们变老了，”他的脸被火焰团簇成明亮的颜色，维吉尔顿了顿坐到了他的身旁，“比她自己还老。”

但它们改变了吗？

那些被他手指着的昏幕下的闪烁浮光正汇成水流，横贯瑰红苍穹，它们主宰着所有的连绵坦原和被月光疏通的山脉，主宰着在寒冷弥漫的奔涌中发出咆哮的森林。

“星星和河流一样不会轻易改变，它从宇宙的光幔破开出来，载满了一切声音，岩石和土地的交谈沉淀在河床深处，只有水里的东西能够听见并记住。”维吉尔说，“它们淹漫，但从不遗忘。”

“因此，我们仍旧和妈妈分享着同一片星空。”

“这也是你从书里读来的？”但丁微笑了，然后看向他的哥哥。

“是，也不是。”维吉尔转过头长久地凝视起但丁，“但我现在足以再次触碰到它。”

我要吻你了。维吉尔用举动宣布道，他伸出手就像是在说我要这世界在此刻沉默。

噢。但丁想，他闭眼勾住他哥哥的脖子，然后不由自主地闻到了贴在他嘴唇上的嘴唇和手指上的手指的那点狸藻花、苔藓和白边鲟的清淡气味，金星的星屑在他们背后的明亮又清澈地安静弥散，仿佛要淌下来延续成真实的岑寂大河。他做到了，他总能做到。


	2. 抵达罗马之后

除开维吉尔捉住的白边鲟、红鲑和鳟鱼外，但丁还在浸入河水的岩石底下找到了一点紫蚌，加上柠檬草和山胡椒碎烤出来的滋味虽然称不了多好，但尚能算填饱肚子。

但丁躺倒在剪股颖的花穗上，月亮在头顶清澈地衍散出光，他懒洋洋地摸摸肚皮，感觉蓝到发黑的天空随着星星逡巡的轨序非常缓慢地旋转飘荡着，他能在它们对于这个坚硬森林和莽莽荒原构成的世界的记忆的诞生和消亡中闻到一点点清淡的草本苦味。

然后但丁决定他们不能睡在野地里，至少今天不行。

“我以为你做好了露宿的打算。”维吉尔说，似乎对他弟弟的提议无动于衷。

“我也以为我做好了。”但丁这么想，他用食指勾住他哥哥的食指。这两个可能是有史以来最强大的生物，他们犯傻似地坐在湿哒哒的草甸上，听见沿着地脉汇聚的高山湖泊在夜晚结冰的声音，这些声音，它们承载了所有遗失了世界的人的隐秘呓语，那些见证过万古的雀稗草叶片一茬茬地没过他们的脚踝。

“我们应该睡在床上，”但丁说，他摩擦着他哥哥的指头有些想笑，“而且，也应该洗个热水澡。”

维吉尔大概是被但丁不刻意的绵软举动取悦到了，他漫不经心地回握住他弟弟的整只手掌，“你在想什么下流事。”

“嘿！”但丁反驳道，他冲维吉尔微笑了，同时有些蝉一样的虫子在他们耳旁叫着，光滑柔韧的旷野里充满了声音，“你才是那个色情狂。”

他们在草甸上折腾了几下，但丁的发梢上也蹭上了一点松树树根底下和靠近河流边缘生长的散发冷光的苔藓，然后在预备回到车上时又花了一会儿工夫意识到他们可能迷路了。

软绵绵的山峦在他们四周保持着诚实的缄默，但丁从他放那副墨镜的箱子里掏出一沓地图，然后咬住电筒比划研究。

“我们应该继续往南方走。”但丁口齿不清地说，他们挨得很近，黄澄澄的明亮光线沿着那些细小声响照耀着维吉尔的眼睛。

“就是这条路，”但丁笃定地把地图胡乱塞进箱子，他指着的那条公路远处竖立着一个摇摇欲坠的路牌，“不会有错的。”

就算错了，我们也可以回头重来。但丁这么想着，不过他没说出来，而维吉尔知道他藏在舌头后边的所有话。  
所以他平静地调整了一会儿镜子，拨动钥匙，“我们有的是时间。”

-

顺着这条路，他们途径了一个长满野兰花的瀑布和两个安静的蜜蜂牧场，车轮滚噜过厚厚的松针留下深深的漉淋辙印，偶尔出现的路灯被他们迅速地撇在身后，只留下一星点光芒目送他们转过地图上的第三个岔口。它们旋转着消失的背后有一家带着明显翻修痕迹的家庭旅馆，门口亮起的一盏灯足以照亮台阶前的大片空地，空气里飘着一点潮湿的菌类和苔藓的气味。

旅馆的内饰很精致，但同时也相当具有年代感，就像是从世纪末的停刊杂志上撕下来一角，再添上在夜晚发光的荧油涂鸦和素食主义剪贴画，用人造肉泥糊好之后铆劲把新启的百年塞进去。

“我们要一间房。”

女店主镇定地点点头，她收下维吉尔放在柜台上的现金，转身从背后的门牌板上挂着的一面钥匙里挑出一把递出去，并一直努力避免把目光停留在阎魔刀上。

但丁忍笑握住他老哥的手接过钥匙，然后按照女店主战战兢兢的嘱咐爬上二楼并往左走，穿过凿冰柜旁边的门后那条走廊，他们的房间是正数第三间，但丁拧动黄铜把手的时候注意到房间的门口有一盆饱满的红山茶。

“我们要坐船，”但丁说，他才吹干头发，脑袋底下的枕巾散发出一股甜甜的松针气味，那让他几乎以为自己躺在河流上，“如果他们问你要驾照，你可以继续摆出那副脸。”

“没有活人敢直面你那张脸，”但丁像是被自己逗乐了一样漫无边际地补充道，维吉尔刚刚冲完澡裹着浴巾笔直地坐在床头，挺拔的背脊沾着点水滴在闪闪发光，他边说边伸出手指慢慢地点抚过去，“老哥。”

“那么你呢？”

维吉尔问，他猛地转身抓住他弟弟的手俯身压在他身上，就像一座倾倒向莽莽原野的覆雪火山。但丁盯着他看了一会儿然后傻乎乎地伸出手抚摸起他的哥哥，从鼻梁到饱满的唇峰，再从棱峰眉骨到额角：维吉尔眼珠蕴含着冻结起来的勃勃生机。

“我那时候很害怕，”但丁被那张脸迷住了一样轻声说，他感到自己就像是回到了那个窄窄的衣柜，耳边仍旧响彻母亲的尖叫和灰烬般的火舌，“那里面黑黢黢又阴沉沉，外面也没有一点动静，所以我哭了一会儿。”

“但我想你会来打开那扇门，”但丁轻轻碰了碰他哥哥的手，半魔们贴得非常近的手心和指节上都布满了干燥的茧子，“我想要看到你。”

维吉尔拥抱住他的兄弟。他们只是依靠在一起，如此相似又如此不同，过去的种种都在他们身上留下了深刻的烙印，厚重到能沿着沟壑纹路胡乱编出些进入到不再沉迷于获取之境的诗歌。

睡吧。维吉尔最终用嘴唇沉默地说道。

-

第二天起床的时候，但丁瘫软在床上很是嘟囔了一会儿他老哥的手劲，维吉尔什么也没说，他只是他用充满薄荷气味的手指拧了拧他兄弟的脸，然后毫不留情地命令但丁去洗漱。

“暴君，”但丁从盥洗室里探出头来，他抱怨着咬住一次性牙刷，口齿不清地吐出些淡绿色的牙膏泡沫哼道，“赖床是一种美德。”

他一向拥有良好作息习惯的老哥则不置可否地拿起床头的座机话筒，然后娴熟地问电话那头的年轻女店主要两份早餐。

但丁在盥洗室挂架上的毛巾上擦了擦手，他很容易注意到亮堂的窗外，太阳在开盛奶蜜色葇荑花序的白蜡豆树和松树笼合构成的森林里皴裂成许多瓣，它们混合起花粉像夹着浮冰的春汛一样叠浪奔涌着在旅馆门前那片空地生长的野南瓜、西葫芦、甜菜根和青洋葱上绽开，蔬菜的藤叶绵延到长满一串串松脂节瘤的大松树上。

维吉尔在他背后端着餐盘回到阎魔刀一直靠着的那个生了熨痕的榆木桌旁，盘子里有一壶泡了浆果的红色热茶，半篮冒热气、还滴着滚烫甜浆的糖釉肉桂卷，半篮贝涅饼，还有夹了洋葱的贝果汉堡，浓稠的红椒酱汁顺着碗沿淌回中央。

他们先是谈了一会儿尼禄，男孩还对他的长辈们心血来潮的意外之旅一无所知。窗外的太阳咕噜噜地滚进来，但丁虚虚靠住阳光在椅背上懒洋洋地眯起眼，他告诉他哥哥，等到下个加油站，他应该给男孩去个电话。

问问他吃了什么。但丁兴致勃勃地提议道，他俨然一副习惯于扮演家庭里真正拥有成熟智慧的那个家长的模样，努力地跟这对不对盘的父子挤出无穷的耐心和韧性。你们不可能永远不说话。

“除开那个，等到下个加油站，”但丁把贝涅饼咬开一个角，糖粉呼噜噜地沾满他的脸，“我还要披萨和草莓圣代，没得商量。”

维吉尔既没有承诺也没有反对，他喝了一点茶，从纸盒里抽出一张递给但丁，然后指了指嘴角。但丁则刻意忽略掉那张纸巾，转而选择撑在榆木桌上向他哥哥凑过去，把整个身体都倾斜、偏向维吉尔。

“你不是七岁了，”他老哥警告道，“但丁。”

“你也不是。”

但丁大笑着肯定地说，他尤其清楚这一点，但这并不代表他们不可以重溯那些童年记忆，那些宏大叙事底下潜藏着的最坚实的一部分。

维吉尔几不可闻地叹气，为了他可能不算理智的妥协，为他伸出手细致又温柔地替他弟弟擦去那些轻忽的糖粉。

“这比弄干净酒汁容易，”但丁舔了舔拇指和食指，狡黠地朝他哥哥眨眨眼，“对吧。”

“妈妈给酒窖上锁是因为什么，你更清楚，”维吉尔端起茶杯别有深意地说，“偷酒喝的小兔子。”

“你只是没有被逮住。”

但丁轻哼了一声，他托住下巴努力绷出一副被背叛的表情。然后，他们都笑起来。

-

随着太阳升得更高、更接近天空，阳光从山脊起始尽头裹挟着花粉热浪淌过尖芽红蕨，它把白蜡豆树和松树的森林蒸腾出一股发烫的甜味，那些空地前的野南瓜、西葫芦、甜菜根和青洋葱在吸饱水分之后显得更加生机盎然。

离开充满冷气的屋子让但丁不太开心，虽然他刻意拖沓了一会儿，但现在他能够感到空气变得闷热并沉甸甸地压在他的肩胛骨上。长满蔬菜的空地里站着个正在浇水的老人，她和蔼地朝着但丁挥了挥手又立刻埋下头去专注于给南瓜和青洋葱分株。维吉尔在不远处的车边，他提前下楼还了钥匙去发动车上的空调。

-

“山顶在起风。”

他老哥晃了晃方向盘，呼啸着超过一辆卡车，然后用他一贯古井无波的语调说。很少有人能够从他的话里读出那些藏起来的东西，它们一向晦难艰涩并充满虫蛀尘封般的古怪趣味——在比如今更小的时候，维吉尔就热衷于谜语。

这片大地要下雨了。但丁想，维吉尔是在讲这个。他从车窗往外看去，飞速往后掠去的榉木林顶端暗黄色的光和深蓝色的光交杂在一起，像是要默默喑烧起来，山脊背阴的那边传过来一阵阵巨大的雷声，蕨类植物的苦味弥漫在低垂的空气里。

“我在那里住过一段时间，因为某个酬劳丰厚的差使，”但丁突然说，他记起了那个和今天如此相似的奇异天气，闪电一如既往地烤焦了大地，“事实上，我记得那些植物。”

“还有那个店主，”他为自己记忆里的那盆暗红色茶花笑了一下，然后转向他牢牢握住方向盘的哥哥，“她那时候还刚会走路。”

“她母亲当时像她一样管着那些钥匙，”但丁慢慢地说，那个和蔼的老人那时候是个苗条的中年女人，温柔并充满了家庭意味的绵软，寒冷的暴雨里她细心地招待过一个男孩，给他点亮过灯，“她会做烧炙过的嫩羊肝和红扁豆汤。”

“我猜是用塞了洋葱和黄油烤过后的鹿骨骨髓煮的，”但丁记得她用毛巾包裹着切割骨头的方式很像伊娃，也或许是每个母亲的食谱都有着奇妙的共通，“她会往汤里加一点......”

“冬鹤菜，”维吉尔打断他，“在秋天就会换成苹果。”  
噢，噢。

但丁愣了一会儿，他感到心脏被什么东西攥紧然后扯住了他的气管，他甚至感到他的喉咙被一切流淌着的事物堵住了，但最终他只是轻声开口，“我那时候十四岁。”

“我比你晚来一点，”他哥哥以一种冷静的语调说，“我在距离这里五公里的某个保守城市找到了详细提及了魔界的陈旧书本。”

但丁茫然地看向维吉尔。

他哥哥十四岁是什么样子，从不屈服，缺乏顺驯，傲慢、野性、专注并厌恶脆弱。但他们仍旧会分享同一片遭遇日光晕曝席卷的星空，被蕴含着同样记忆的雨水沾湿衣角，甚至可能握住过同一把勺子，手肘抵接那张榆木磨制成的餐桌上热熨出的溽痕，以及老人那个在那时候刚会走路的女儿，她蒸腾在一切由洋葱、油脂、苦味的绿芽调和成的家庭气味里的笑声。

活着的万物的每一个原子都在对他们说出真实，但他们对此一无所知，世界对此一无所知。

维吉尔沉默着抓紧了他的手，仿佛他们曾经就挨得这么近。

车外边，冻结的风搅动起金星，这些在混沌的云层里依然清澈的光晕像涌流一样在原野尽头的天空里咕哝着风暴。

开始下雨了。


	3. 那夜风暴停息

女服务员把一份圣代先端过来，她一边往颤悠悠晃荡的雪顶尖浇上混合起冻草莓脆粒的红色果酱，一边告诉但丁披萨或许得等那么一会儿。

“躲雨的人太多了。”

她耐心解释道，然后往但丁手边放着的杯子里加了点现煮的咖啡，并附赠他们一碟切开后塞香草和醋的烤马铃薯。整个店铺弥漫着清啤和捣碎掉的甜麦芽的味道，一些人在悉悉索索地交谈着，他们中有卡车司机也有过路的旅客。

但丁把冰淇淋顶尖小心翼翼地舀进不锈钢小勺子里。维吉尔站在离餐桌不远的吧台看着他，手里的投币电话慢悠悠地通着线。他弟弟态度谨慎，仿佛那个白色顶尖是从蜜河雪山上攫取的一勺糖霜，当他含住吞咽的时候会微微眯眼颤动肩膀。

尼禄打招呼的态度不算太好，男孩对于陌生电话仅仅保持着基本且不耐烦的礼貌。

维吉尔先是思索了一会儿怎么同自己的儿子讲话，他用手指敲击了几下吧台的核桃木桌板正打算开口说话的档口，男孩却像是突然反应过来一样，不确定地含糊发问：“维吉尔？”

维吉尔嗯了一声，“我们明天早晨就能够抵达佛杜那。”

“啊？噢！”尼禄怀疑地咀嚼着他父亲的用词，“我以为你会用阎魔刀？”

“我们开了车。”

“哇哦，”他干巴巴地说，仿佛是惊讶从他父亲嘴里碰触到一些同人类生活有关的支离破碎的名词，甚至于单单想象维吉尔握住方向盘而不是捏碎它就足够古怪了，“我倒是从没想过这个。”

我也没想过这个。维吉尔沉思，他把视线从座机的连线上移转回照耀几柜酒杯的明亮灯饰上，再顺着那些发散出的乳黄色光晕溯回并最终停留到他兄弟的身上。这不是一段很长时间的旅程，但它的真实目的究竟是什么，去往过去还是未来，维吉尔几乎很难辨清了。

“但丁呢？”男孩小心翼翼的声音在电流听起来像一点雀跃的波纹水流，维吉尔知道他想要问什么，为什么不是但丁来打这通电话？

“他在吃东西。”

但丁终于得到了他一路上喋喋不休的披萨，热气腾腾的双倍芝士和辣味香肠，一点稠糊的芜菁泥混合番茄肉酱，铺上新鲜的菠菜，只是不要黑橄榄。

维吉尔几乎不怀疑他兄弟在快乐时候的表情，他甚至舔了舔被披萨饼边沾上酱汁的手指。

“我们订了明天早上的轮渡。”维吉尔转过头，简单地说。

哦。尼禄应了一句，他那边有小女孩和小男孩在偷偷地哧哧发笑的声音，像是几只漂亮的发光蝴蝶在沉默的空气里倏浮。

“嘿，爸。”男孩期期艾艾地说，吐出那个称呼让他哽了一下，但他仍旧叫出来了。他们都在学着习惯新的生活和新的开始。尼禄搅动起电话线，心不在焉地想，“我，我会带上姬莉叶做的胡萝卜蛋糕去港口接你们。”

-

夏日的雷雨是另一种样子的不屈服，比极地苔原还要的古老树木和别的、并不挺拔的植物伫立在风暴席卷的大地上，它们吸饱水分后将一直延伸生长到地平线后面，朝着缄默的太阳的光环吐盐巴。

车里闷出了一点寒冷的水汽，他们在半个小时之前加满了油箱，并往人烟稀少的某条路线开了一会儿，然后，维吉尔在一处空旷的草甸上停下了车。

雨水仍旧密密麻麻地敲击着车窗，维吉尔拉起手刹，然后转头看向他不安分地把手放到他身上懒洋洋游走的弟弟。

但丁轻浮地伸出舌头，磨磨蹭蹭蹬掉了一只靴子跨坐到他哥哥身上。

寒冷的雨水从没有关严实的车窗灌进来，它们小股小股地沿着窗缘的玻璃缝发烫似地滴到维吉尔微微蜷缩的手指上，但丁懒洋洋的声音像雷霆在耳畔般闷响着炸开。  
“让我热乎起来吧。”

维吉尔很用力地抓住他弟弟的后脑勺，对着那张嘴咬了下去，窄小逼仄的空间里全是他们呼吸吐出的灼热气息。

-

有些事情，从亲吻开始就不会感到困难。维吉尔用拇指和食指像抚摸刀柄一样温柔地抚摸着他兄弟的下颌。大部分时候，但丁的舌头尝起来都像一勺饱满的石榴籽，维吉尔热衷于细细吮舔之后再咽下一些让他弟弟看起来更加迷茫和脆弱的呜咽。

但丁能够承受创口、疼痛，他包裹在不同于寻常表达的傲慢和孤独里过于长久以至于很难捱过这些明确铺陈出的情感，因此不管多少次，他都会在被维吉尔掠夺呼吸般的亲吻之后动情漉淋地用他涎着水的阴茎贴住他哥哥的手腕磨蹭，呻吟、喘气并叹息，然后试着把沉甸甸的一切都咕哝在他兄长和伴侣的口腔里。

维吉尔则会恶劣地挑准这样的时刻用他长满刀茧的手指漫不经心地刮蹭过但丁敏感的脖颈，力道轻柔地纠缠着那后边的一点细软头发，等听见他弟弟为此发出一点绵糊意味浓重的呼噜似的毛茸茸呻吟后，维吉尔就会像成功哄骗到一只大胆兔子的公狼一样撕开面上那层温柔的伪装，接着狠狠地用他粗砺的坚硬阴茎挤开那个早已经被同一双手的手指捻刮揉软的红肿穴口。

“哈......”但丁趴在他哥哥的身上大口大口地呼吸着，窗外冷湿的空气碾碎一点剪股颖的涩味晃晃悠悠地吹进来让他冷不丁地打了个寒噤，湿腻的汗水从被捏住的腿根皮肤里渗出来，“唔......”

旷野里传过来的声音仿佛正在燃烧，一道闪电在翕动后决绝地击中吸饱水分的大地，但丁能够感觉到维吉尔那根青筋虬结的阴茎在他体内暴戾地搅动，它无比细致地撵拧每一丝曲合的敏感褶皱，然后敲击魂魄一般地捅插穿刺，滚烫内壁的每一处湿润嫩肉都在尖叫着攀附上去，快感让他脑袋发懵、眼睛酸痛，泪水大颗大颗地顺着下颌滴淌进维吉尔的发缘，好像那道闪电在他眼前迸裂开，但丁为此攥紧手指收拢搭在他哥哥脖颈上的双臂，然后猛烈地颤抖起来。

维吉尔安抚着他弓成一道月弧的脊骨，细碎湿润地亲吻过他的额头。

但丁曾经很害怕雷声和闪电，在遥远充满柔软意味的过去，他弟弟会在很多事情上跟他倔强逞强并试图分个高下，只除开这个。在一些伊娃出门的雨夜，男孩会赤脚爬上他哥哥的床，依赖地把脑袋捂到维吉尔的肚子上，即便他们早晨才用拳头和牙齿互相在彼此身上凿出些血痕。

维吉尔覆满刀茧的手指从他弟弟粘了些被汗水沾湿的细软白发的额角开始往下一下一下地触摸起柔软并充满快乐情绪的脸颊。但这个但丁，他显然不再害怕了，他只是沉浸在高潮洪流的韵律里，射出的精液点点斑斑打湿他们交蹭着的小腹，闪电和雷鸣只是这种欲望倾泄里的绝妙背景，风暴的光晕如此灼热地浮散在他的臂弯。

维吉尔不知道但丁忍受了多久才如此习惯这种霹雳般的声音，学着去分辨那些被黄昏累载的美丽事物。维吉尔用手臂牢牢锢住他弟弟的腰，那团抵在他脸上的跳跃脂肉饱满而乳腻，森寒牙齿牢牢地咬住了湿润敏感的红润乳头。他原本应当是教会但丁去听到雷声里的万物悉索和闪电中浮现的袤寰宙芒的那个引导者，他们应当一起长大。

而在那个不存在的应当里，但丁依然会在十来岁的某一天偷走妈妈的车，然后维吉尔会在他放出的音乐的鬼叫声里嘲讽他兄弟的品位，他们依然打架、流汗，一同在迷茫和未知的领域逗留，为彼此手淫、舔掉指节上的精液、并做爱。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”维吉尔咬住他兄弟的耳垂说。

我怎么知道你这个色情狂的脑袋里在想什么。但丁摇晃起脑袋，努力移开脸呻吟着，他哥哥的声音有一种性感且覆满张力的颗粒感，但丁很难在那点软肉被舔弄亵玩的同时忍受维吉尔在他耳边凶猛野兽般地哈气。只是别......

“别什么？”维吉尔轻笑，握住他兄弟的勃起漫不经心地捏拽套弄。

但丁不满地抬头，咬住他哥哥的下巴，他憋得难受得很，甩在小腹上的那根直挺挺、红通通的肿勃阴茎需要再射一次，但是维吉尔用手指恶劣地堵住了涎水的马眼，尖锐的牙端抿刮过乳头微微启张的孔隙，让他不得不乖乖伏靠在他哥哥的膝盖上，因快感到来得过于迅猛而崩溃地一言不发。同时地，他哥哥那根狡诈粗大的阴茎再次深探入那个热涌般泌出潮液的红肿穴口，然后维吉尔开始慢慢地描述那些遭到汗水和阳光浸透的不存在的应当。

“我在想你偷偷拿走妈妈的车钥匙，然后跳到我身上，要我跟你去个新地方。”

他们身上不会有冷硬锐器造成的无法愈合的伤害，男孩只是快乐地同他哥哥分享一片神秘、私隐，人迹乏绝的土地。

但丁喘了一声，那根狠戾的阴茎冷不丁地擦过他的前列腺，鸡蛋大的龟头深深刺入黏糊得绵软的甬道，猛烈交合涌出的潮液把维吉尔的尚算体面着身的裤子浸湿到能拧出水来。

但丁感到他的脑浆混合起灵魂在这样的掠夺和逼迫下一齐甩飞碾碎，让他只能茫然在快感里着迷地追随那个低沉的声音去想象一会儿，他的哥哥，年轻、生机勃勃，并且从未同他分别。他的身体为那个可能和他一起长大的、同样会把他压在车后座上操哭的维吉尔而长久地痉挛着颤抖。

但丁呜呜咽咽地呻吟出些胡话，撅翘起的屁股被骨节分明的大手捏得死紧，勾引一般从指缝间挤出些白花花的肉浪。他能够感觉到维吉尔青筋喷张的阴茎在他体内一突突地膨胀跳动，硬得像一把要把他从内往外剖开的灼热利器。

维吉尔吻着他兄弟红晕的眼角，吞下那点哭喘，但丁红色的肉壁狂躁黏腻地分泌出更多潮液，仿佛会呼吸一般不知羞耻地舔含、吮抿着肉刃，抽搐的软嫩穴口不知餍足地吸收着那些通过滚烫龟头射出的一股股浓厚精液。  
但丁摇晃着手指抓住他哥哥的额发，他盯着那双和他十分相似的眼睛神色迷惘地笑了一下，笑声咕哝在喉咙里成为抑叹，他脱力地仰起头把一切脆弱都袒露在他兄长的面前。

但丁在此刻是如此轻易地能够被伤害。

维吉尔缓慢地用手指勾勒他兄弟的脖颈弧线，指头一点点地摁压肩胛骨往下的骨缝，他的背脊就像遗留了金星燃烧滴淌的痕迹。

“我要烧起来了。”但丁对他喃喃。

-

接下来的一段时间里，他们没有再说话。

但丁闭上眼，他裹着他哥哥的大衣，上面残存着一点让人昏昏欲睡的滚烫热度，他蜷在窗沿的手指能够感受一点湿润但饱含冷意的风，这是一种全新而安静的状态，只有一点点雨滴般的温柔触感把他从半梦半迷中摇晃清醒。

我知道你在偷亲我。但丁说，他仍旧闭着眼，从胸腔里鼓震出些笑声。车窗外被动物踩过的剪股颖像是凝结起来的毛绒绒花穗，一簇簇的花粉在气流起噗噗飘荡，让他的鼻子很痒。

维吉尔先是轻笑了一声，然后便正大光明地抚摸过但丁湿润的嘴唇、唇角和鼻梁，接着，他的手指轻柔往上，慢慢地一下下描绘起他兄弟的眼眶，像是在哄骗那双同他十分相似的眼睛睁开看见他，从嘴角开始印贴起的亲吻就像是他正在郑重地吞咽下过去遗失掉的那些应当存在过的火焰。

“我们应该想想未来，”他环起他哥哥雪线山脊般的背梁，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视住维吉尔，“听我说，就这么想，两个男孩......”

他们在年轻时候跋涉上各自不同的路，孤桀于父亲的国度，徜徉在母亲的故事。

窗外那团风暴和金星的光晕渐渐弥散开，黄澄澄的黄昏缓慢压碾过大地，迅速升起的温度和清新苦涩的苔藓气味都在透露出一个事实：雨水缄默了，而维吉尔就在此刻紧紧握住但丁的手。


End file.
